


Girls' movie night

by ooa113y



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Butt Plugs, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Painplay, Porn, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooa113y/pseuds/ooa113y
Summary: A new movie becomes available at the cinema. The girls discover that the movie is just a collection of videos of them masturbating.Despite that, they still have to take the movies to their happy endings and obtain the keys needed to leave.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The name “Yuki” used in this work refers to the protagonist of Persona 3 Portable, who to this day lacks an official designation. The other popular names you might know her by are “Minako”, “Hamuko” and “FeMC”. I’ve avoided referring to her by the first name because of the obvious confusion between Makoto Yuki and Makoto Niijima.  
> This work spoils the basic setting of PQ2, and obviously contains some character spoilers for P3, P4 and P5. I would say that you are unlikely to learn anything from this that would actually ruin the experience with any of those four games for you. Still, read at your own discretion.

“Attention. Attention. A new movie is now showing at theater #6.”

The monotonous announcer voice rang out just as the team exited the movie that was playing and the credits rolled. Everyone was used to the routine by now. Yu walked up to another one of the locks near the cinema’s exit door and opened it with the key they got after spending hours on figuring out how to defeat the massive shadow they had to face. The lock opened, and the chain dropped down. Everyone sighed in relaxation.

The next lock looked like a box on top of a scale. Supposedly, placing some set of items here would result in the correct weight, and the lock would open up. As for what items, they’d have to think of that later.

Chie headed towards the cafeteria, with the rest of the investigation team joining her. Theodore told her he managed to get his mysterious popcorn machine to create steaks, and she sure as hell was not missing out on that. The Phantom Thieves headed to the Velvet Room to upgrade their Personas, and SEES spent some time pestering Theo for new weapons while he was struggling to prepare the steaks.

Getting these few hours of rest in was more than enough — somehow, none of them ever got tired enough to need sleep. Gathering up near the ticket booth, Ren reached out his hand to the machine — as usual, he was the first — only to find that the ticket didn’t print. He scratched his head and hit the machine a couple times. Nothing. Ryuji went next, and found the result was the same.

“Geez, these people. As incompetent as always.” Futaba murmured annoyedly, though nobody seemed to hear her. “You gotta be gentle. See?” she said louder, as she approached the ticket machine and it dutifully printed her ticket. She took it, waved it in front of Ren’s face, and handed it to him. Ren shrugged and took the ticket, but it suddenly burned in his hand, causing him to scream out in pain. “Hey, hey, what the hell is this!?” Chie asked, watching the whole scene. “Ah, let me help you out”, Yukari said as she approached, used her Evoker, and proceeded to heal up the burns. The ability to use Personas everywhere and anytime was certainly useful, Ren thought, being slightly jealous of these powers.

As the healing was done, the robotic announcer voice suddenly played a message they’ve never heard before. “Please do not provide your tickets to other people. They are for personal use only. Thank you for your understanding.”

“Huh”, everyone exclaimed at about the same time. 

“I suppose I could try, eh, let’s see...” Yosuke said as he approached the ticket machine. However, no reaction either. Futaba was carefully observing him, too — she wasn’t entirely sure how a simple process of buying a damn ticket could be fucked up, but yet it was. Was the device buggy? No, that didn’t seem like what’s going on. She observed another person walk up to the device and succeed as she was thinking — this time, it was Mitsuru. She walked up again, and got another ticket for herself. Just fine. No signs of bugs. Packing the ticket into her pocket, she stared on in confusion. Since when did this turn into a puzzle game?

Yuki got her ticket in the meantime. She looked at it, tilted her head a little, then turned to Futaba. “Hey, uh. This movie. It’s called “Girls”. Do you think…?”

“Oh! A party restriction!” Futaba exclaimed. “This makes sense! Let’s check it!” People stared at her. “Um, well, we think that… only girls can get tickets this time. Just in case, let’s still check, but I think this guess is correct.

And it was — just as expected, only the women got their tickets. Well, the women and one certain detective that had to actually struggle with the machine to get their ticket for a couple tries.

The guys, however, tried many times and failed repeatedly. With a sigh, Ren and Yu turned to their teams and wished them good luck. Leaving the sausage fest behind, the assembled team proceeded into the theater. The doors closed behind them — and locked. Seemed like there was no way out of this one. Pulling out their bags of pop-corn and their drinks, they sat down to watch the movie. Some were calm, some were excited, some were concerned, but there was no real point in thinking about their next actions until the movie played and they saw what was waiting for them and what they had to change.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1...


	2. Anne

Suddenly, the screen showed a picture of Anne. It wasn’t the first time they saw someone they  _ knew _ , but it was the first time they saw one of their own team. Still, a few confused murmurs aside, they shrugged it off. Anne, on the other hand, was acting very strange — she was blushing, and almost got up to leave, before she remembered that such attempts were pointless.

The image on the screen focused. Anne was in her bedroom, and furthermore, fully naked outside of a pair of gorgeous red panties. As she turned her back to the camera, she revealed that the back of the panties was open, and showed off her beautiful ass.

There were gasps, blushing, various shrieks and other sounds from the audience. Anne still couldn’t get herself back together to recognise who was making them. She, too, screamed out: “Stop! Don’t watch!”. Most people did promptly close their eyes, and Mitsuru and Makoto already had them shut at that point. Yukiko was in shock, so unfortunately her eyes will remain wide open for quite a while. The three who remained with eyes open were Anne herself, Yuki and Naoto. Those two glanced at each other, and Naoto sighed, nodded, and turned away. Yuki turned to Anne with a surprisingly happy expression and, still munching on her popcorn, proceeded to explain. “Do you want us to be stuck here forever, then? The movie loops. If we don’t watch it, we can’t change it or stop it.”

“Ah… you’re right. I’m sorry for freaking out. Let’s… watch. Why did it have to be me… But, damn, you sure seem to be enjoying yourself, Yuki-chan.” Anne said, ending her sentence in an exasperated tone.

“Nah.” Anne relaxed when she heard that reply. “Looks a bit too vanilla, doesn’t it, Yukari?” Yukari blushed, tugged on her collar a bit to let some air in, but didn’t respond. On the other hand, Futaba coughed in surprise. Anne didn’t understand when exactly ice cream entered this discussion, so she shrugged it off and decided to pay attention to the screen, along with everyone else, some staring intently, some looking just enough to catch glimpses of what was happening.

On the screen, for this whole time, Anne was playing with her ass. She stretched it with her hands, fingered it, and so on. By the time everyone started watching properly, she had pulled out a fairly massive dildo out of somewhere and was clearly about to use it.

“I… I didn’t expect you to be into this kind of stuff, Anne.” Haru suddenly piped up. “Is this… accurate?”

Feeling the pressure of curious eyes on her, Anne couldn’t help but answer. “Well, yeah… look,  _ you  _ try to wear a costume that includes a buttplug every day!”

Makoto looked over. “Wait, so you’re telling me the tail…”

“Yes, duh! How else would it move? Look, I didn’t create the outfit, blame it on Mementos.”

“Look, Mentos isn’t my kind of thing so I don’t know anything about it…”, Chie piped up, “...but even if you need these outfits and you go all “transfo~rm” to change into them, can you not pull the plug out?”

“I tried. Doesn’t work.” Anne shook her head in desperation.

Suddenly, Yukiko of all people spoke: “Um. If you ever need a back massage, let me know.”

Anne smiled and nodded happily at the offer, definitely intending to take Yukiko up on it as often as she possibly could. But… not right now. After this whole thing. She turned back to the screen.

On-screen, Anne sucked seductively on the dildo, and, after a short while, inserted it into her ass, without taking her panties off. She moved it around inside herself, touching the sensitive spots and moaning loudly. It moved in circles, in and out, up and down, left and right, and the moaning wouldn’t stop. After watching the screen for about 10 minutes, Anne said “Hey… this is looping, I think?”

“Oh, you are right.” Fuuka commented. “It did indeed repeat a few times now.”

“Well, what are we supposed to change here?” Yukari asked. “It doesn’t seem like anything bad is happening that we need to stop.”

“You said that right.” Yuki commented, giggling.

“NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

“Ah, could it perhaps be…” Futaba thought. “We need to ensure a “happy end”, right? Which means…”

“Oh!” Rise smiled. “I get it. I’ll go in and handle this. Help out a fellow model.”

“Well, um, thanks.” Anne looked over. “Yeah, I think you can handle this… Good luck. Also… um…”

“What is it? If there’s anything she should know, you should tell her.” Makoto said assertively.

“Don’t, uh, don’t touch the vag. Keep it anal only. You’re far more likely to succeed that way. I’m… not going to explain why, though.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll keep it in mind. Alright, I’m going in!” Rise said, saluted to everyone cheerfully, and walked inside the screen. Having sensed the sadness in Anne’s voice, Haru went over to her seat and hugged her closely. Anne smiled and thanked her, and they resumed watching, looking for the changes in the movie.

When Rise entered, she looked around carefully. Entering someone’s room when they masturbate didn’t entirely sound like a good idea. However, this was a movie, so there wasn’t anything outside of the room in the first place. Slowly moving out from behind the corner where she hid, she approached Anne bit by bit.

She eventually realised that there was no visible reaction. The movie just kept on looping, and while it was freaky to watch on a screen, it was even weirder to watch directly with your eyes — even though the loop was seamless, so it’s not like the video “jumped around” or anything. Even though she understood that just looking on wasn’t enough to progress, she stood there for just a couple more loops. Anne was gorgeous. She had to ask to see her actual modelling work later, and perhaps invite her to collaborate. Maybe even make porn together. “Mm… ah, right, I gotta make her cum.”

“Hey, Anne?” Rise spoke. Anne suddenly looked in her direction. “Ah, Risette! Wahh!... Huh? Wait!” Anne was visibly confused. While she could freely talk to Rise, the rest of her body was still stuck in the masturbation loop, which she now noticed herself. “I can’t… I’m stuck! Help me!”

Rise nodded, then went ahead and planted a long kiss on Anne’s butt. Anne’s confusion showed on her face, but Rise calmed her down. “Trust me, this will work.” Well, it’s not like she could really resist even if she wanted to. She wasn’t so sure she wanted to anymore, though. This seemed like a score of a lifetime.

After a few more kisses, Rise grabbed Anne’s hands and moved them away from the dildo. She took it in her own hands, and wriggled it around inside intensively, causing Anne to moan louder, and her breathing to accelerate. Then, she found that the base of the dildo had a switch, and flipped it on. The vibrations rang out together with Anne’s screams, creating a very pleasant soundscape in the room. Rise giggled, and left the dildo in its hole. She then proceeded to grab Anne’s chest and massage it, slowly but intensely. She grabbed Anne’s nipples, moved them in opposite circles, and then gently bit down on the left one. 

This, combined with the vibrations inside her, was enough to send Anne over the edge. She orgasmed, leaking her juices into her panties, moaning loudly and kissing Rise on her cheek. Afterwards, with a relaxed look on her face, Anne simply vanished. Together with the room, the dildo, and everything else. “Guess I did it?” Rise wondered out loud. She didn’t really see an exit though. But she did see Anne’s panties drop to the floor — those didn’t vanish along with everything else. She picked them up, and when she did that, she was finally kicked out of the movie.

“Ooh! Rare item GET!” Futaba greeted her (?) the moment she came back. As they saw everything, they didn’t need any explanations as to how the process works, nor did they (most of them, anyway) really want any. Anne herself fell unconscious from the stress the moment the movie finished and was now sleeping peacefully on her chair.

“So, do you think these are the key?” Fuuka’s question prompted everyone to actually consider that. All they knew about the key was that it was an item, or a set of items, that had weight. Which could be just about anything. But as panties were the only thing that was accessible in the movie, they had to be it. Turning to the door, however, they discovered it was still locked.

Behind them, the countdown sequence of the movie started to whir again…


	3. Chie

It was obvious that they wouldn’t be able to leave just yet. Out of everyone present, most were concerned, or perhaps annoyed. One person, however, experienced a sincere sense of relief — Anne. If she’s not the only one who has to get her private time exposed like this, it’s not even nearly as embarrassing. Even though she thought it was probably wrong to feel this way, when she sat back down, it was with a smile. When she did, Rise threw the panties she obtained from the cinema, and she caught them. This was just on time, too — she discovered that her panties were missing just a second ago, and it appears Rise found out the same. As she quickly pulled them on, the next image appeared on the screen.

The image was of Chie, who lightly blushed, but didn’t show any external signs of actual worry. “She’s more courageous than I’ll ever be”, Anne thought to herself, without being particularly sure if that was a compliment or an insult. However, beside Chie, there was a different person who blushed far, far more, and was currently making incoherent noises — Yukiko.

“Ah, you two dating?” Yukari turned to Yukiko with a curious look.

Yukiko was unable to respond, so Chie spoke in her place: “Well, yeah… you sure figured that out quickly.”

“Well, there isn’t much reason she would act that much more embarrassed now than she did last time. About the only thing I could think of, really.” Makoto spoke calmly. “It does make sense.”

“Anyway, anyway, let’s watch!” Yuki said with an overly happy tone, and everyone turned to the screen. The scene this time around wasn’t Chie’s house, but instead, it was the gym she usually trained at. This caused Yukiko to calm down, because she figured Chie’s movie was probably different from Anne’s and wouldn’t expose as much, if anything. However, her relief was short-lived.

“Satonaka-san!” Mitsuru exclaimed. “It can’t be, you do it in a public place like this?”

“Well, yeah.” Chie confirmed, turning Yukiko into an even bigger blushing mess. “Calling it “public” is a bit of an exaggeration, though. It’s night, and I’m the only one who can come here during that time. They let me in cause they know how much I like to train, is all… Hey, Yukiko, you alright?”

Chie looked at her girlfriend and hugged her closely. “Hey, don’t panic. Just pretend nobody else is here, alright? Then it’s not gonna be anything too new for you. Hey, you could even go inside, if you want.”

Yukiko shook her head without explaining much, but Chie did understand. She probably didn’t want to let the intimacy go to waste with a fake, or perhaps she didn’t want the others to see her being vulnerable with her partner. 

One way or another, though, they had to watch till the loop point, so for now they focused on the screen. The screen showed Chie going through a fairly normal training routine, kicking and punching a bunch of stuff, running around the area and the like. After she was done and worked up a sweat, she grabbed a wooden sword and left with it. The shot proceeded to fade to a shower room, where Chie walked into a stall, already naked, and turned the water on. Chie took the hilt of the wooden sword, and started grinding it against her pussy.

Yuki let out an excited whistle, her eyes glued to the screen along with Anne’s. Makoto expressed some concern about the hygienic implications of this approach, but Chie brushed her off saying she had “nothing else to do it with”. However, just as she was saying it, the screen showed Chie cut the skin of her pussy lips with a stray splinter of wood that hung too closely to the handle. Chie then winced in pain — the one on screen because she felt it, and the one off-screen because she remembered that moment. Makoto could do nothing but facepalm, and Mitsuru let out a prolonged sigh as well.

At that point, the movie looped back to the moment Chie entered the showers. Once more, she walked in, ground against the sword for a bit, cut herself, walked in…

“So, um… who’s going?” Yukiko asked. Chie wanted to say she personally doesn’t care, and if it’s not Yukiko then it doesn’t make any difference, but Yukiko, to her surprise, continued speaking. “If possible, I’d like it to be one of our friends. It’s… less embarrassing that way, but, myself, I… I can’t. Rise-chan, perhaps you could go again?”

“I shall go.” Naoto spoke up suddenly. “There are three reasons. The first, obviously, is the fact that Rise-san just went. She needs rest, even if she doesn’t feel like it. She’s less likely to succeed a second time without it. The second, I presume I’d do a better job at preventing accidents like this from occurring, given I have relevant training. Finally, this time around, we do not see the panties in the frame. While it’s unlikely they are hidden far away, some investigation may be necessary to find them. What do you think, Amagi-san, Satonaka-san? Will that be acceptable?”

Yukiko nodded fiercely, encouraged by this rational and calm approach. Perhaps Naoto could handle this gracefully, at least as far as possible. Chie also agreed, though she wasn’t really listening to Naoto’s reasoning in the first place. Nobody else objected to either, so they stood up and walked towards the screen. Anne giggled at the idea of watching the famous detective look for panties, of all things, and turned to Yuki to ask for another bag of popcorn (who appeared to have gotten like a hundred of them for some reason). After catching it, she turned back to the screen. 

Naoto was already inside. The first thing they did was grab the sword out of Chie’s hand and toss it away. 

“S-Shirogane-kun?!” Chie exclaimed in surprise when she turned around. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking a shower, what else? It’s not safe to swing around weapons when your skin is exposed, Chie.” Naoto said, placing the sword down on the floor. “There shouldn’t be anyone else here, so you don’t need to worry about your possessions being stolen or anything, right?”

Chie giggled awkwardly, said “I suppose”, and moved on to the showers. Fortunately, she chose to disregard the fact that Naoto was in a supposedly inaccessible gym, perhaps forgetting that it was night time. Another stroke of luck was the fact that there were neither curtains nor separators between the stalls, so Naoto could make sure Chie won’t hurt herself again. On the other hand, this also meant she probably wouldn’t masturbate, and that would not be acceptable, so Naoto had to do something. As they were lost in thought on what to do, Chie looked over in confusion. “You coming?”

“Ah, yes!” Naoto said, stripping down. Reaching for their jeans, they said “Um, please don’t be scared when you see this.” Chie had no idea what to expect, but braced herself anyway. However, when she saw the pink strapon that came out of Naoto’s underwear, she couldn’t help but shout a bit. “Wah!? What are you planning to do with that!?”

“Nothing in particular, unless you want me to. I just wear this to help my, you know, work situation.”

“Ah… I see. Wait, unless I want?”

“I don’t see why not, if you’re up for it.” Naoto said, with a smile — which was a rare sight. Chie figured this was a good chance to compensate for the missed opportunity and replied “Well… maybe we could try.”

“Would Amagi-san be okay with this?”

“Yukiko!? I mean… I like her, but it’s not like we’re seeing each other… this might be something to think about though! But for now, it’s fine!”

Naoto stepped under the shower, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of the water flowing down their body. They wondered whether they were the cause of Chie and Yukiko’s relationship, because of this movie — but is that even possible? Well, if it  _ was  _ possible, then that was a good thing. Either way, now wasn’t the time to think about this timey-wimey stuff.

Naoto hugged Chie from the back and gave her breasts several firm rubs. Afterwards, their hand went down to Chie’s vagina. Just in case, Naoto confirmed: “here? Or…”, in response to which Chie shook her head intensely. “Yes, here! The other one’s… not for this!”

Naoto chose not to voice their disagreement on the matter and proceeded directly to insertion. Chie screamed out a bit from it being unexpected, and then moaned in pleasure as Naoto penetrated her and moved in and out. Naoto’s hand was rubbing her clit, and her own hands moved downwards, grabbing Naoto’s and guiding it for more pleasure. Naoto got used to the correct positioning, direction and speed quickly enough and didn’t need much help just a few moments later, so Chie let go of it and bent over, spreading her legs wider and sinking deep into the pleasure of being fucked. Naoto’s movements sped up, Chie’s breath accelerating as well. 

It wasn’t long until Chie would hit her orgasm at this pace, but that was not something Naoto could allow just yet. After all, Chie’s panties are still to be found, and locating them without her help would be difficult — it might be impossible to transition between scenes of the movie once the orgasm is over, and at that point the panties might be lost forever. So, Naoto moaned out lightly, imitating an orgasm of their own, and, even though there shouldn’t have been any stimulation to get them to one, Chie bought it in the heat of the moment. Naoto breathed heavily, and slowed down, causing Chie’s wave of pleasure to recede. She pouted in response. “Keep going… don’t just leave me here like this.”

“Sorry, it’s… too hot in the shower. Could we continue in the locker rooms?”

“Geez, fine… you better fuck me twice as well as you did this time, alright?”

The two made their way out of the shower and into the locker room, Naoto’s strap-on still inside Chie on the way there. It was a rather awkward shuffle more than a walk, but Chie insisted they do it this way. Once they made it over, Naoto observed the lockers and found the one Chie used, unlocked. Smiling, they turned on the vibration function on the strap-on. Chie didn’t expect this, and screamed out in surprise, pleasure quickly surging back to its previous state. Just a notch faster, a few boob grabs, and a few thrusts, and Chie came, with a loud moan, a scream of Naoto’s name. Just as before, she vanished, leaving behind naught but the locker with her panties — a fairly simple bikini style pair in light green. Satisfied, Naoto proceeded to the exit. However, they realised they forgot something a few moments too late, having already stepped through the door...


	4. Futaba

Several screams rang out as Naoto exited the screen. Finally looking down, they realised they left the toy on. “Ah. Sorry about that. Got too focused on getting the job done.” With a shrug, Naoto turned the device off and proceeded back to their seat.

“Dude, what about your clothes!?” Chie exclaimed.

“Oh, I left those inside. There was no convenient way to reclaim them, after all. Not that it matters, does it? You’ve all seen me naked.”

“On-screen and IRL are completely different!” Futaba shouted. “Damn, this thing is huge.”

“Is it? I would say it’s a fairly small size for this kind of toy.” Yukari said, though her words were drowned out by Mitsuru’s loud protest: “Girls. We might have to participate in these orgies on-screen. But the only orgy I’ll allow to happen right under my nose is Aigis’, and she’s not even here. If you want to fool around later, that’s your call. But for now, please, let’s maintain at least some shred of decency. Does anyone have clothes Naoto-kun could borrow?”

“Ah, geez.” Chie blushed. “I suppose I’m the one with the most layers here. Besides, you helped me out, so…” Chie took off her jacket and skirt, handing them to Naoto and staying in her shirt and shorts underneath, looking no worse for it and somehow even less lewd than usual. “Here you go. You can wear my panties, too, so that your… dick-thing doesn’t stick out.”

“Thank you very much. I will change in the back. Please do not look.”

“You’re naked, though…” Yukiko laughed. “We’re already looking. Pfft…”

“Not fully, and there is a part you have not seen yet. I’d rather not reveal it if possible.” Naoto said this, and moved to the back. There, they put on Chie’s panties that they got in the movie. The panties weren’t freshly washed, but even so, they were surprisingly wet — Chie must have been horny on her way to the shower. Naoto blushed somewhat putting them on, but decided not to comment. Chie herself realised just what exactly she gave to Naoto, though, and had an awkward smile on her face all by herself. When Naoto finished dressing, they hid the strap-on under their seat, and returned their attention to the screen. “I believe Futaba-san’s movie is next.”

“Wait, why?” Haru asked curiously.

“They appear to be going in alphabetical order, though my sample size is small, so I could be mistaken. Still, it went from Anne to Chie. If my theory is correct and the pattern holds, the next one should be Futaba.”

“I see.” Makoto said. “That would certainly make sense. In that case, shall we decide in advance who’s going to go in, to avoid the awkward discussion once the movie starts and the full situation is revealed?”

“Is that really a good idea?” Yuki raised her eyebrow. “You girls… you aren’t into very many things, are you? You might bite off more than you can chew.”

“Futaba doesn’t seem to be the freaky type though.” Yukari commented, and Fuuka nodded to that. “My analysis shows we shouldn’t expect anything too interesting.”

“Hoooh.” Anne let out a curious sound, surprised by Fuuka’s phrasing. Yukiko snorted and laughed at it as well, but since her previous laughing fit wasn’t quite over just yet, nobody even noticed the change in the reason she was laughing.

“Aaaanyway.” Futaba said. “Girls, you’re probably going to hate me for not recommending it sooner, but… perhaps I could go in myself? If that works, nobody else would need to help anyone, we could just take care of our own business. Wouldn’t that be much better?”

“Sounds too simple to work.” Naoto objected. “Sounds boring, too.” Yuki commented, to most everyone’s annoyance.

“Well, why not give it a try anyway?” Chie said. “No harm to it, right?”

“It could cause some sort of a time paradox…” Futaba wondered aloud. “But my reasoning is, this is a movie, and the “Futaba” over there is a character in a movie. And I’m not a character, I’m a real person, right? So… shouldn’t it work?”

“Let’s give it a try.” Mitsuru said decidedly. “If it works, we’ll get out of here much faster, and that’s not a second too soon. If it fails, the worst thing that should happen, from all the data we’ve gathered so far, is the movie just resetting again, in which case we can go back to our old approach. Futaba, you have my permission.”

“Uh, thanks…” she said. Not like she needed it, but she figured Mitsuru was probably too used to being in the leader/adviser position and that it was a slip of her tongue.

Meanwhile, the screen started its usual countdown, and, just as predicted, Futaba’s messy room showed up on the screen — instantly recognisable by anyone who’s seen it at least once. Futaba was more embarrassed by this state of her room than she was by the idea of someone watching her masturbate, to be honest. She decided not to wait until the looping point and just observe the movie from the inside, even if it was rude to the others. However, she found that the screen rejected her entrance. Instead of acting like the doorway it usually is, it seemed to just be a regular piece of glass when she touched it.

“Eh?”

“Is it not working?” Fuuka wondered and walked up to it. She touched it to test it out, and unlike Futaba, she was easily sucked inside. “Woah!”

“Fuuka!” Futaba screamed due to this unexpected outcome, and tried to reach her hand inside, but couldn’t. Fuuka was now stuck there until she could reach the happy ending…

Futaba sighed and went back to her seat. “This sucks. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Yukari reassured her. “Someone else would have to go in after all, if you couldn’t enter.”

“I suppose.” Futaba pouted and turned to the screen.

The description of “uninteresting” given by Fuuka was, frankly, an understatement, especially after everything the girls just watched. Futaba was simply sitting in her chair, wearing a shirt and plain, fully opaque black boyshorts, browsing through porn on her PC and slowly rubbing the general area of her pussy with her hand — without taking her panties off, or even inserting her hand inside them, rather, she just rubbed that area through the panties. She made no sound, nor any visible sign of actual pleasure. Not much else was shown, and the only way anyone would be able to tell at all that the movie looped is the pictures on Futaba’s computer screen repeating themselves.

Fuuka carefully observed the situation, analysing it calmly. She considered several approaches. Just getting Futaba to cum seemed like it would, most likely, be trivial — the girl looked like she just needed just a little bit of extra spice to get going. However, she decided that was not her goal here. If Futaba is in this much of a masturbation slump, she needed help recovering from it much more than she needed to cum just this single time, and perhaps by helping Futaba here, she would be able to help the real Futaba who was watching the movie as well. And if this noble goal of her fails, she can always take the least effort route and just… fuck her.

“Hey, Futaba… need help?”

There was no response. Upon a somewhat closer look, Fuuka noticed that Futaba was wearing headphones, so she wouldn’t hear anything. So, Fuuka reached to carefully touch her friend on the shoulder instead. Futaba freaked out, naturally. Her chair almost fell over, but fortunately Fuuka managed to catch it on time and get it back up. Taking Futaba’s headphones off, she asked if she was okay.

“I’m fine, thanks for the help… wait, that’s not important!!! Who are you!? What are you doing in my room, and, uh… damn, wait just a sec…” Futaba turned back to her monitor, but Fuuka held her hands back. “It’s okay. I’m here to help you get off.”

“Huh?! WTF is that supposed to mean!? Are you some sort of masutrbation genie or what?”

“Uh… sure, let’s roll with that!”

“Oh… okay then… I mean, that’s not a real thing!”

Futaba glanced around. It’s not like some random person would know just how much trouble she was having. Her door was properly locked. Her windows were shut as well. There was no other way into her room. It might as well have been magic. She sighed. “You… serious about this?”

“Absolutely.” Fuuka said, with the most confident smile her face has ever shown. She was determined to get her friend out of her rut.

“...es off.” Futaba mumbled, quietly.

“I’m sorry?”

“Take your clothes off. I want to be sure you’re not spying on me with something. Besides, that’ll give me something to get off to, right?”

Fuuka took her clothes off and presented them to Futaba, who inspected every inch carefully. “Give them back when you’re done. I can’t let you get off to me.”

“Well, why not?”

“I’m not always going to be around… I need to help you in a more permanent way.”

“Ohhh, I see!” Futaba said, giving the clothes back to Fuuka who put them back on, though not before showing off her body somewhat to get Futaba turned on.

“So, uh, how do we do this?”

Fuuka pulled out a box from Futaba’s garbage pile that was close enough in height to Futaba’s chair, and sat down on it, legs spread wide. “You may look at me to figure out what to do. But don’t stare. Got it?”

“Y-yes! Understood!” Futaba confirmed overly loudly, spreading her own legs and following Fuuka’s example. “Take your panties off.” Fuuka continued. “If that’s too much of a bother to do every time, just keep them off in the first place.”

“Oh, that’s clever.” Futaba proceeded to take them off, throwing them on the floor. “It really is a pain now and again. Too lazy.”

“I’m confiscating these.” Fuuka said, reaching over to the panties, picking them up and, with a small blush, stuffing them into her breast pocket. “Knowing you, you’re probably not the type to buy multiple panties, right? These are your only ones, aren’t they?”

“Y… yeah.” Futaba said.

“Good. You don’t have to worry about buying new ones anymore, then.”

Futaba nodded fiercely. That was one hassle of life out of her way (though a minor one), and that much more energy to spend on actual fun things, masturbation included.

“Alright. Now that this is out of the way, what else do you have trouble with? I want to help with that, too.”

“Well, there is one thing… but, like, IDK how to phrase this? Let me think for a sec…”

Fuuka waited patiently for Futaba’s answer. A few moments later, she shook her head with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Nnghh… okay, let me just explain it step-by-step. See, I open up a porn website, I get mildly turned on by something, but that something isn’t enough to get me to cum. And then I scroll, and scroll, and nothing else fun comes up, so I just end up frustrated, rubbing myself without any actual pleasure at that point. I might still cum, but it won’t really feel good at that point.”

“Hmm… I see. Do you search for anything specific on the sites you visit, or…?”

“I don’t, but I guess that’s also part of the problem… cuz, when I’m rubbing it, my brain is too mushy to search for stuff.” Futaba sighed.

“Why not find things you like in advance, before you start, um, rubbing? At least find some genres and fetishes you are into, and places for those. And at best, you could download some porn in advance that you know you’ll enjoy. You can get off to it later.”

“Now, see, that sounds like a good idea. But I tried. I can’t stop myself from starting too early.”

“Well, if you can’t… I can. Come on, let’s find something fun. I’ll only let you touch yourself once you find something that truly interests you.”

Futaba nodded, with a smile on her face. To think someone would actually help her solve this problem she could never figure out on her own. She wanted to hug Fuuka for all the help she’s giving her, but she was still mildly convinced that the latter wasn’t entirely human, so she hesitated with the touch. Fuuka giggled at the realisation of that, but made no move herself. Futaba turned back to her computer, both of her hands on the keyboard in the proper typing pose, and focused her mind on the task ahead.

“So, uh… miss Masturbation Genie. Any ideas on topics to search for?”

“Well, you  _ are  _ into tentacles, right? We could start with that.”

“How did..!?”

“Futaba-chan… your Phantom Thief transformation literally has tentacles.”

“Oh. So it does.” Futaba said, typing in the search query. Not something she explicitly looked up before, though she did stumble on a couple videos like this now and again. She remembered she didn’t enjoy them too much, though…

She was turned on enough to masturbate when the video she picked started, some tentacled monster ripped the clothes off of a girl and wrapped the things around her, but Fuuka stopped her. “Wait a bit longer. See if you actually like the whole thing. If not, let’s figure out why, and look for another.” And sure enough, a few moments later she lost interest, despite being so keen just a few moments ago.

“Rewind. Let’s find the moment when it starts boring you.”

Futaba followed the instruction. She had to go over the video several times to pinpoint what it was. “Oh. Here.” She stopped and pointed at the screen. Fuuka waited for her to explain.

“The tentacles going into her pussy here… too much. Dunno why, but this is kinda where this fetish of mine ends, you know? Wrapping… binding… that’s great, but… when these things actually enter a girl, it gets too much.” Futaba sighed, looking down at her pussy. The sight of that turned her on, but she knew too well it was not enough to even suggest it. Still, it was at least enough to keep the fire lit, to explore further.

“Maybe it’s just bondage you are into?”

Futaba didn’t respond with words, but with clicks and typing. Finding a new video, she started it. This one went for quite a few minutes, but she sighed and stopped. “There’s nothing… wrong with this one. The girl’s hot, and those ropes make her look even hotter. Those boobs are 10/10. The way she’s hanging from the ceiling, upside-down, is a turn-on, if a bit scary. I could get off to this one, honestly, probably even a few times, but it’s not… special. It’s not as much of a turn-on as the last one was, before the whole… penetration thing happened.”

“So, is it penetration that bothers you?”

“I guess if it’s by living… things, yeah?”

Fuuka thought for a few seconds. Soon enough, she spoke. “Hey, Futaba…”

“Mm? What is it?”

“Fu-ta-ba… Ehehehe!”

“What is it? What are you laughing at?”

“No, it’s just… I got an idea, but it would be hilarious if it worked! Hehehe!”

“Mm…? Oh! I think I get what you are saying.”

Futaba spent a while searching this time around. This combination hasn’t crossed her mind very much, and there was not a lot of material easily findable for it. Still, in just a little bit, she managed to obtain what she believed Fuuka wanted her to look for, while the latter was still giggling in her chair. Once she started her next video, Fuuka reached down underneath her own skirt and started rubbing herself, winking at Futaba and nodding. Futaba smiled — that meant her new friend was confident this would work, but she herself wanted to wait and see just a little bit.

In just a short while, an excited smile rose on her face, she turned to Fuuka and said “Damn… she’s huge! And that thing bounces! Look, look, how this tentacle is pulling it up and down! OMG!”. She went on for a while like this, excitedly rambling about either the girls’ cock, the tentacles, her boobs, or something else she saw on the screen. Without realising it, however, she reached down to her clit with her hand and was rubbing it faster than she has in months — her breath accelerating during her speech and verging on orgasm already. Fuuka smiled, happy at her friend’s success. She slid a finger inside herself, and Futaba followed her example. Moaning out something entirely incoherent, Futaba orgasmed, fell back on her chair, and disappeared just the same as usual. 

The rest of the room disappeared as well, unfortunately including the chair Fuuka was sitting on. She managed to get up in time, but it killed the mood for her. However, she didn’t particularly mind finishing it later. She helped a friend have more fun, potentially for the entire duration of her life, and that was the important part. Double-checking to make sure she still had Futaba’s panties, she turned to the exit door, and showed a big smile to everyone watching as she proceeded to walk out.


	5. Fuuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: this chapter features rape.** While the rest of the work has dubious consent due to its very setting in the first place, this specific chapter is _explicitly focused_ on such an act, and the description is _rather violent_. If this sounds like something that might hurt you in any way at all, please stay safe and skip this chapter. Expect the rest of the work to go back to its usual tone.

“Thank you so much!” Fuuka fell into Futaba’s arms that hugged her when she exited. “That was amazing! Incredible! S-rank play!”

Fuuka giggled in response and hugged Futaba back. “I’m glad I could help, even if it was by pure accident.”

“Nobody could have done it better than you. Not even myself. I’m happy you went in.” Futaba said, smiling. “You should be next, right? Mind if I go?”

“No, I’m going.” Yukari suddenly spoke up. “You just barely learned to masturbate. It’s too early for you to handle another person. Besides, this girl will help absolutely anyone. But she doesn’t know you too well, right?” Yuki nodded. It seems they have arranged for this in advance, somehow.

Futaba pouted a little, but realised they were right and retreated back to her seat together with Fuuka. The two sat near each other and kept hugging. Futaba was asking Fuuka for more masturbation ideas, which she happily shared, and the two kept on chatting even when the next movie started. When it did start, Futaba was happy that she listened to Yukari, because she sure as hell was not going in there.

The masturbation scene itself was perfectly normal, and something someone would expect from a timid girl like Fuuka. She was sitting down on the floor, not really even spreading her legs very much, and rubbed and fingered herself. However, it’s what was happening  _ around  _ her that had many people shivering in fear — she was doing it in some sort of pool, underwater, using Juno’s bubble to shield herself from the water. Whoever entered the screen would have to be brave enough to swim down there and, most importantly, manage to convince Fuuka to let the person inside her bubble, which hardly even has enough space for one person, much less two.

“Sure you’re up for this? Still wanna do it?” Yuki looked over at Yukari. The latter nodded without a second’s delay. “I want to do this, Yuki. I always wanted to try the dom role, you know? It won’t fly with you though, so now might be my only chance.”

“Alright, well… good luck!” Yuki smiled. She wanted her partner to be happy, but it was true enough that she would make a terrible sub — and not only because she burned the damn bread every time she tried to cook, either. It’d be a lie to say she didn’t want her pet to fuck someone else, but she placed Yukari’s happiness above that.

Without hesitation, she approached the screen. Just in case she’d end up directly in the water, she left her clothes right near the entrance, going in fully naked already, causing some blushing to occur here and there. She herself remained unashamed and focused, however. Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

As she thought, she immediately ended up feeling her entire body covered up in water. Shivering from the change in temperature — the water was warm, but the cinema was  _ hot _ by the time she left it, what with it being filled by 12 horny girls, so it felt colder. Yukari took a quick glance above. There was no sign of an exit — the movie’s cut off point was already below water level. It was do or die.

Yukari quickly made her way to Fuuka’s spherical shield, and banged on it. It was impossible for her to break through, so if Fuuka didn’t let her in right now, she’d be dead. However, she knew the girl far too well to consider that possibility seriously, and rightly so — Fuuka glanced at the shield, awkwardly pulled up her underwear, and momentarily disabled in to let Yukari in, and waited for her to catch her breath.

Yukari took less than a second to get back on track, and quickly reached under Fuuka’s skirt, grabbing her panties and pulling them down forcefully before the latter had a chance to respond. Fuuka screamed out, but Yukari never stopped, jamming her fingers directly into her friend’s pussy. The screams of shock continued for a little while, to be replaced by laboured breathing and light moans.

“Y… Yukari? Why?.. Why are you here? Why this?” Fuuka questioned. Yukari shook her head in an annoyed manner, and then stuffed Fuuka’s panties right into her mouth. Given that they were full-size, it stopped any attempt at conversation, and Yukari tightly held Fuuka’s arms together with one hand, preventing her from trying to take this improvised gag out.

Fuuka kept struggling. While she didn’t mind the idea of having sex, and it would be a lie if she said she didn’t found Yukari at least slightly attractive, and even though she was masturbating just a few seconds ago, right now, this wasn’t what she wanted at all. Besides, Yukari’s grip and rough handling of her pussy hurt like absolute hell.

She tried to kick at Yukari with her feet, but her kick was swiftly dodged. Yukari looked with anger on her face, and slapped Fuuka on her chest, causing intense pain. She then grabbed Fuuka’s skirt and blazer, tearing them apart and turning them into a sort of makeshift rope, tying Fuuka’s legs and arms together. She finished it off with two more slaps — one on Fuuka’s face, and one on her chest yet again, with painful moans and tears being the result.

However, Fuuka’s incredibly wet hole told another story entirely. She may not have been “enjoying” it, exactly, but it sure as hell was effective at getting her close to the edge. If Yukari wanted it, she could just make her cum here and now, with just a few more rough finger movements.

And, logically speaking, that was the right thing to do — finish it off as fast as possible and go back with the key item. However, right now Yukari didn’t care about the “right” thing — quite the opposite, in fact. Yukari was overtaken by some indescribable lust to see Fuuka suffer as a result of her actions, and enjoyed not just the sex, but the pain she was causing as well. In her mind, Yukari wanted to make this girl cum over and over. But she knew that one orgasm was all she got, and there’s no way she’d do something like this in reality, so she chose to drag out the single wave of pleasure that Fuuka would be allowed as much as possible.

Once she stopped moving, Fuuka didn’t do anything in response. She was already too far gone. She was conscious, but the ability to resist or actually do anything has left her a while ago. The only thing she could do was stare at Yukari with begging eyes and hope that whatever she decided to do next wouldn’t be as painful as this.

Of course, she suspected those hopes would be in vain, and she was very much right to do so. A strong bite of her clit, followed by her nipples, and then a finger, and another one, in her ass. The pain was too much to bear, and Fuuka was about to pass out. Noticing this, Yukari did something that Fuuka couldn’t expect even from the most horrible person on the planet, much less her close friend — she pushed Fuuka’s head out of Juno’s bubble, causing her to choke on water.

“That’ll wake you up.”

Yukari said that, and proceeded to keep messing with Fuuka’s ass, pussy, and nipples. She carefully watched Fuuka’s face to make sure she didn't die, though only because she didn’t really want to bother starting the movie over, which would most likely happen in this event. Once it seemed like Fuuka was about to die, she pulled her back for a few seconds and pushed her back out into the water. This happened just regularly enough to prevent a few more likely orgasms from occurring, even though Yukari didn’t pick up on that at first. When she did, that thought caused her to grin. She went even faster with all of her movements, including the pulling of the head. She grabbed Fuuka by her hair, moving her violently in and out a few more times.

Eventually, she decided if she tortured Fuuka any more like this, she would die purely from the stress, even if she kept giving her enough air. So, she laid Fuuka’s weak body down on the floor, and positioned herself on top, sitting down on her face and bending over to her pussy — a 69 pose. Fuuka has not opened her eyes, and wasn’t able to actually realise anything changed, but she could tell she had a chance to get more air in this time. She took a strong sniff and breathed in with her mouth as well, letting out the water that was built up in her system, only to realise that the smells and tastes were not air. However, it being air wasn’t particularly important — what was important was that it  _ wasn’t water.  _ And so, she kept on breathing it in, and touching Yukari’s pussy with her tongue several times by accident. 

Yukari didn’t expect this, and it caused her to miss the next stopping point. She cursed herself for not being more careful as she watched Fuuka quietly cum and peacefully disappear. The water itself disappeared just the same, leaving only Fuuka’s panties falling from where her mouth was — such a standard design, white with blue stripes, that it was almost funny just how much it fit the girl. In a short while, Yukari regained her senses. She got the job done, and she had fun, but she’s probably going to get some rightfully deserved insults thrown her way once she steps back through the screen. Well, she was prepared for as much. Taking a deep breath, she left the eerie dark void of the movie.


	6. Haru

Yukari exited not to shouting, but to stunned silence that was perhaps even  _ more  _ eerie than the empty, lifeless, entirely black movie after it finishes. She went back to her seat near Yuki. The latter could only say, in her disbelief, “wow…”. Out of all people, Fuuka was the one to break the silence. It was a simple sentence, but it sent a huge wave of relief and relaxation through everyone. “I’m not mad, you know? Though that certainly was… something.”

Hearing that, Yukari smiled and, finally having a reference point to address her friend, spoke. “Sorry if I went overboard, but I figured, it ain’t real, why not have some fun? Ah, here are your panties.”

“Thanks. Again, it’s okay!” Fuuka said, as she went to the back and put her cute undies back on.

“That was dangerous, though!” “We have no idea what would happen if…” Mitsuru and Makoto began protesting at the same time, but Fuuka cut them off. “It’s fine. Seriously.” The two could only shrug.

“It would appear I’m next.” Haru said with a strange smile on her face. “I do hope you all enjoy it.” Futaba giggled in response, and Anne smiled as well. The two knew  _ they  _ would — since their friend was rather openly kinky, they knew what to expect. Makoto would enjoy it too, of course, but she’s not the type to ever admit to that. As a matter of fact, she was much more concerned about when her own turn would come. No matter how much the thought of being exposed to everyone turned her on, she didn’t think she could handle the shame that it would bring on. However, that was all but inevitable, so she tried to calm herself down by repeated deep breaths.

Out of the SEES people, Yuki, Yukari and Fuuka all quickly managed to put things together in their mind and understood that Haru was  _ a slut _ , perhaps to a greater extent than anyone else present. Yuki was thankful that, for once, she didn’t have to show any reservation — yes, she tried to show some before, not that she succeeded very much. She grinned at Haru and gave her a thumbs up, after which she went back to cuddling with her girlfriend. Only Mitsuru was left confused, which worried her somewhat, especially since the Investigation Team seemed to have no problem understanding either.

The movie was starting again in the meantime. Without any hesitation, Haru flipped her skirt up and started getting off in her seat. Mitsuru sent a chilly glare her way, but she just said “It’s my movie. I can do what I want.” She left no room for argument. Indeed, the only reason she hasn’t spent her entire time in the theater masturbating was merely because of respect for the others, as they didn’t volunteer to have their masturbation sessions shown publicly. “If anyone wants to join, I don’t mind.”, she explained. To Mitsuru’s annoyance, the invitation wasn’t rejected outright — Anne and Rise joined Haru in her activity, while Yuki and Yukari went to finger each other. Chie reached inside her shorts and rubbed herself as well, without taking them off. It was starting to turn into an orgy in the cinema, which was… worrying for some present, but also understandable for everyone: they have been watching porn for several hours by now, after all!

What they saw on screen confused them for a short while, but they were too horny to think and continued going. The first strange thing was an odd hazy filter of sorts covering the image — something that was never there before, but something Futaba was all too familiar with, as this interference has affected her navigation equipment all the time. “This is… a Palace?” she wondered out loud. She was right, of course. Makoto had a worried look on her face because of that, as that seemed dangerous.

The second strange thing was Haru’s outfit. It was a dominatrix kind of affair — similar to what Panther wore, but much more revealing, as the part of the outfit from the neck down to the legs was nowhere to be found, revealing her torso, breasts, pussy and ass to everyone. It was also purple in colour. She was holding her riding crop in her right hand. Her left hand held a thong — a purple one, seemingly part of her own outfit, but equipped with double dildos that clearly weren’t originally part of the design — they were detachable.

The strangest thing of all, though, was the environment itself. The walls were lined with… how would one say this? They were lined with asses. Asses were sticking out of them through holes, as well as pussies and a few dicks here and there. There were three asses per column — one above another, and the rows seemed to stretch on forever. Each of those seemed to be part of a girl that was trapped on the other side of the wall.

Haru would walk up to each ass, spank it with her hand, her riding crop, and then plug it with the dildo. If there was a pussy underneath, she would put the second dildo inside, and if there was a cock, she would grab it forcefully and jack it off a couple times. A few seconds would pass, and she would move on to another ass. One of the girls she played with ended up orgasming, at which point Haru grabbed a handle that was positioned just above the hole the ass was sticking out of, pulled on it, and a box with a girl in it slid out. The box then transformed into a full bed, restraints undoing themselves and soft sheets appearing instead out of nowhere. Haru then shot the girl a sadistic smile and approached her. At that point, the movie looped, so it wasn’t clear what Haru did from that point on, but one could, of course, guess.

“So, who wants to be my sex toy?” Haru said with a seductive tone of her voice while masturbating to the looping video. The rest of the people were hesitant to reply. Some just didn’t want to interrupt their masturbation, some were afraid to try it, and Yukari, who’s the most used to roles like this, was simply too tired to go again after the last time. One way or another, the next volunteer happened to be entirely and completely unexpected: it was, of all people, Yukiko. When she offered it, Chie pretty much screamed in surprise. “What?! Why!? This looks way too intense! You shouldn’t!”

Yukiko, however, stared back in surprise. “This looks like the easiest one so far. And I should contribute, too, Chie.”

“The easiest!?” Chie kept shouting, in confusion. “How the hell!?”

Haru herself wasn’t sure, and she felt somewhat insulted by Yukiko’s evaluation. Sure, what was shown of her wasn’t as intense as the last one, but certainly it was at least above Futaba’s session?

Yukari, however, nodded in understanding, which caused Yuki to smile. “I get what you mean, Yukiko-chan. You should go enjoy yourself.” She then turned to Chie to explain. “What she means is that there’s little responsibility here. All she has to do is just… get fucked. The other ones had people actually doing stuff.”

“Oh… I… I don’t get it.”

Yukari sighed. “Well, you should let her go. She wants to, and she knows what she wants. I get her.”

“If… you say so…” Chie had no real argument against Yukari’s claim, mainly because she failed to comprehend it at all. Still, she did understand that there was  _ something  _ that appealed to Yukiko on the screen, and that she wasn’t doing it just out of sense of duty. And since that was the case, it was okay with Chie if she went. 

Just as Chie reached that conclusion in her mind, Yukiko went through the screen. Just like Yukari before her, she dropped her clothes on the floor in advance. Haru understood Yukiko’s reasoning, and it was indeed correct — because if, in the movie, Haru would find a girl who was wearing clothes, the punishment would be very, very harsh. Haru found it a bit annoying that she was figured out like that, but she figured it was alright — there was something sexy coming up one way or another.

After Yukiko was inside, she quickly examined her surroundings to determine whether Haru was in front of her, or behind her. The second option would be much better — all she’d have to do was hide in one of the boxes that Haru opens before the movie loops. The former option would require her to explicitly catch up to Haru and… well, that was probably all she’d have to do to get fucked in a setting like this, but it was still an extra action to take that she wasn’t confident she could pull off. Fortunately, however, she heard the moans coming from behind. She walked a few steps in that direction to be sure she’d end up in a correct box, then pulled a box out of the wall the way Haru herself did before. She then realised that someone was already inside the box. However, the girl inside looked strange. She had boobs, a pussy, and an ass, but she didn’t have a face or any other non-sexual characteristics going for her. This freaked Yukiko out, and without thinking, she burned the girl to a crisp. It happened faster than the girl could make any sound.

Yukiko jumped inside the box, stuck her ass out of the hole, and put her hands and legs inside the cuffs that were present in it. The only way she could get the box to move inside was to just pull forward with her entire body, which was not a particularly convenient way of doing it. Still, she managed to pull it far enough that it  _ almost  _ looked closed. Almost. Unfortunately, closing the box fully from the inside seemed to be impossible.

Or perhaps it was fortunate? After all, this caused Haru to take particular notice of this box as she approached and performed the usual procedure on Yukiko’s ass. The other thing that caused her to pay special attention was that the moaning was way louder and less practiced than what she was used to hearing — and she didn’t remember getting any new girls in this dungeon lately, so everyone here should be at about the same level when it came to practice. This made her curious enough to pull the box out right away.

One look at Yukiko’s ass was enough to confirm that the girl was new. Not so much because the ass was in a pristine state, but because Haru took care of her girls between the sex sessions, cleaned them, fed them, talked to them and listened to them. As such, she remembered every girl — and because most of the time she would spend looking at their asses, that’s what she remembered them by. This ass… was new. For sure.

Examining the rest of the body, she noticed Yukiko’s face. It was at that point that it was made clear to her — this was someone from the outside. She has encountered several people who stumbled in here before. People related to her, usually. The ass in Row 15, Cell 3 was her former teacher, for example. The one in Row 502, Cell 2 was a childhood friend. Her proudest achievement were Rows 155 to 158, containing the famous Phantom Thieves that she managed to catch. Oddly enough, those included someone who looked like her twin. Of course, the simple answer was that they were the cognitive versions of the team, but she was unable to realise that. Either way, all of these outsiders had one feature setting them apart — they had faces. Haru wasn’t a fan of those. But, anyway, she had no idea who the fuck this was — she would normally be instantly able to remember an outsider… wait, is this the girl from an inn she stayed at once? Is that even enough of a connection? Haru shrugged. She didn’t care. There was new meat here, and it was waiting to be fucked.

The first thing Haru had to do after pulling Yukiko out of the box was to gag her. She hated when these people with faces talked. After all, in these boxes, they were no longer “people”, they were just sex dolls for Haru’s amusement. However, to her surprise, this doll raised her head and said “I won’t talk.”, promptly shutting up afterwards. This made Haru smile a little bit, as this obedient behaviour was rare. “Good girl”, she said, and then proceeded to slap Yukiko’s ass with full force. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you though!” Yukiko, expectedly, screamed out, and Haru shook her head. “Well, there we go again… they always do this. These faced assholes…”

Haru sighed. She was not the type to go back on her promises — and, while this one was non-verbal, in her mind she’d already promised not to gag this particular mouth. However, if the slut attached to the mouth kept making noises other than the moaning she was used to, it was going to be a problem. It’d be awfully distracting. Haru’s choices here were limited. The first and the obvious one was to just give up and move on to the next row, but ignoring someone who actually wanted to be here, from the outside, would make her feel bad. The second option was to grab her axe and chop off the head, but that sounded like a turn-off. She decided the third best option would be to just cause so much pain that the screams would never stop — a continued sound was not all too different from silence. However, even that felt wrong — this girl didn’t look like she could take much pain.

With another sigh, Haru decided to just roll with it. She jammed her entire hand into Yukiko’s vag, and started rubbing her own clit with the other hand, going intensely and intending to finish quickly. Yukiko moaned out, convulsing around Haru’s hand. It felt like she was about to cum from just that, so at that point it became something of a competition — Haru had to make sure she lasted longer than this slut. 

Of course, she could easily cheat by just rubbing herself slowly, but that wouldn’t do. She moved her hand and rubbed her panties at the same speed, slow at first, but going ever faster over time. She couldn’t do it, however — this girl was a pretty big surprise and a huge turn-on, so Haru ended up cumming first. As she disappeared, her panties fell to the floor. Yukiko’s restraints have vanished shortly afterwards, which allowed her to grab them and walk back out.

**Author's Note:**

> The work is not yet finished. Each of the girls will get their own movie. The “movies” will be released in alphabetical order of the starring characters (this is also the order of the character tags). The chapters will all have a similar structure. I hope what’s been released so far gives you a taste of what to expect, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the work as it comes out.


End file.
